


Ein Schritt in die Zaubererwelt

by AleaThoron



Series: The Guardian [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Keine Pairings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleaThoron/pseuds/AleaThoron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Aufbruch in ein neues, großes Abenteuer, das man die magische Welt nennt. Und ein Sprechender Hut, der beinahe eine winzige Bagatelle übersieht. Sequel zu "Die erste Begegnung".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein Schritt in die Zaubererwelt

**DISCLAIMER:** Nichts davon gehört mir, nur die Geschichte selbst.

 **Titel:** Ein Schritt in die Zaubererwelt

 **Charaktere:** Hermione Granger, Severus Snape

 **Rating:** P6

 **Warnungen:** AU; Hogwarts, keine Pairings

 **Genre:** General

 **Summery:** Der Aufbruch in ein neues, großes Abenteuer, das man die magische Welt nennt. Und ein Sprechender Hut, der beinahe eine winzige Bagatelle übersieht. Sequel zu "Die erste Begegnung".

* * *

**Ein Schritt in die Zaubererwelt** by Alea Thoron

  

Dies war _ihr_ Moment, der Moment, auf den sie fast ein Jahr hatte warten müssen, seit sie an ihrem Geburtstag im letzten September _ihren_ Brief bekommen hatte. Schon in wenigen Augenblicken würde der Sprechende Hut sie in eines der Häuser von Hogwarts einsortieren, etwas, von dem sie kaum erwarten konnte, dass es endlich Wirklichkeit wurde, vor dem sie jedoch auch ein gehöriges Maß an Angst verspürte.

Sie hatte die Begegnung auf dem Turm mit dem Mann, der aus ihren geliebten Büchern hätte entsprungen sein können und doch dermaßen real gewirkt hatte, nie vergessen, und die merkwürdigen Worte, die der Mann ausgesprochen hatte, hatten sich tief in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Doch nachdem immer mehr Zeit ins Land ging und nichts geschah, war nach Jahren auch ihre Hoffnung geschwunden, bis sie sich an die Begegnung nur noch als einen verschwommenen Traum entsann, als eine Ausgeburt ihrer kindlichen Phantasie. Eine schöne 'Erinnerung' und nichts mehr. Doch dann …

**Flashback**

Die Eule landete mitten auf dem Fensterbrett. Hermione saß bereits zu dieser frühen Stunde gemeinsam mit ihren Eltern im Wohnzimmer beim Frühstück, umgeben von ihren Geschenken, die meisten davon Bücher. In spätestens eineinhalb Stunden würden ihre Eltern die Praxis öffnen und Hermione in der Schule sein müssen. Doch im Moment zählte für sie alle nur das gemeinsame Frühstück an diesem besonderen Tag. Es war eine Tradition, dass alle Geburtstage von allen Familienmitgliedern zusammen zumindest mit diesem gemeinsamen Frühstück begonnen wurden.

Jane Granger ließ verblüfft das Brötchen sinken, als ihr Blick auf die Eule fiel, die nun mit dem Schnabel offensichtlich ungehalten gegen die Scheibe klopfte. Niemals zuvor hatte sie davon gehört, dass solche Tiere derartig zutraulich in die Nähe von menschlichen Behausungen kamen, obwohl sie eigentlich nicht mehr viel überraschen sollte, nachdem ihre Tochter immer wieder sehr merkwürdige und ungewöhnliche Fähigkeiten zeigte – wollte man dies nicht angsteinflößende Fähigkeiten nennen. Mit dieser Überlegung sah sie ein wenig gezwungen zu Hermione hinüber, die daraufhin zögernd aufstand und vorsichtig das Fenster öffnete, nur, um zu erleben, wie sich die Eule durch den recht schmalen Spalt drängelte und ihr dann mit einem regelrecht erwartungsvollen Ausdruck in ihrem befiederten Gesicht ihre Kralle entgegenstreckte.

Hermiones Blick fiel auf einen Brief, der an sie gerichtet war, wie sie anhand der Anschrift erkennen konnte, doch die Handschrift war ihr unbekannt. Irgendwie sah er offiziell aus. Ein offizieller Geburtstagsbrief? Oder …? _> Eines Tages, wenn du elf Jahre alt sein wirst, wirst du einen Brief bekommen.<_, hörte sie in ihrem Kopf plötzlich wieder die ruhige, eindringliche Stimme des Mannes von der Burg. Sollte dies etwa … _der_ Brief sein? Auf diese absonderliche Weise ausgeliefert? War der mysteriöse Mann nicht nur das verschwommene Trugbild aus ihrer Phantasie – waren seine Worte doch nicht einfach nur so dahingesagt gewesen? Alles sprach dafür. Erleichterung durchflutete sie.

Der Brief, den sie und ihre Eltern seitdem immer und immer wieder gelesen hatten, entpuppte sich nicht nur als Hermiones Eintrittskarte nach Hogwarts, sondern kündigte auch den Besuch der Stellvertretenden Schulleiterin der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei für denselben Abend an. Als eine gestreng aussehende, groß gewachsene Frau mit einem straffen Haarknoten in einem smaragdgrünen Umhang an diesem Abend erschien und ihr und ihren Eltern erklärte, dass Hermione eine Hexe sei, der nun eine magische Ausbildung an einer der besten Zauberschulen Europas offenstehen würde, löste dies nicht nur eine Flut an Fragen aus.

Auf der einen Seite waren sie erleichtert darüber, endlich eine Erklärung für die merkwürdigen Zwischenfälle gefunden zu haben, die sich über die Jahre ereignet hatten, auf der anderen Seite jedoch machte ihnen die Andersartigkeit ihrer Tochter nicht nur ein wenig Angst. Sie hatten über all die Jahre versucht, die großen und kleinen 'Missgeschicke' und 'Merkwürdigkeiten' vom wissenschaftlichen Standpunkt aus zu erklären – schließlich waren beide Zahnmediziner – doch es war ihnen nur unzureichend gelungen. Professor McGonagalls Besuch jedoch ließ eine sichtlich erschütterte kleine Familie zurück, die zwar nun über eine einleuchtende Erklärung für viele Ereignisse aus der Vergangenheit verfügte, in der jedoch Konfusion und inneres Ungemach nachklangen.

Kurze Zeit nach dem Besuch der Stellvertretenden Schulleiterin hatten Hermiones Eltern damit begonnen, ein wenig Ahnenforschung zu betreiben, und dabei festgestellt, dass es wohl vor knapp zweihundert Jahren auf Seiten der Familie von Hermiones Vater, Phillipp Samuel Granger, schon einmal einen Zauberer gegeben haben musste, dessen Existenz allerdings beharrlich totgeschwiegen worden war. Der Mann galt offiziell bereits in jungen Jahren einfach nur als kleidungsmäßig extrem exzentrisch und verschroben, mit einem Tick für Katzen und Eulen, alles Anzeichen dafür, dass er wirklich ein Zauberer gewesen sein musste. Diese erstaunliche Entdeckung führte dazu, dass Hermione eine ihrer größten Ängste verlor – die Angst, dass ihre Eltern sie nicht mehr haben wollten, dass sie sie ablehnen und möglicherweise sogar fürchten würden, denn ihre Eltern reagierten darauf – sehr zu Hermiones Verwunderung – mit Erleichterung.

Nach dem ersten Schock über die Einweihung in ihre neue Identität hatte Hermione voller Enthusiasmus die ersten Zaubersprüche ausprobiert, völlig verblüfft, als _Reparo_ und _Accio_ und _Alohomora_ plötzlich zerbrochene Gegenstände reparierten oder ihr entgegenfliegen ließen oder sogar fest verschlossene Türen öffneten. Sie konnte kaum erwarten, mehr zu lernen, mehr über diese Welt zu erfahren, von der sie bis vor wenigen Tagen nicht einmal geahnt hatte, dass sie überhaupt existierte.

Ihre Eltern hatten lange darüber diskutiert, was das Beste für ihre Tochter sein würde. Es fiel ihnen schwer, Hermione ziehen zu lassen, noch dazu in eine Welt, zu der sie beide nur in geringem Umfang Zugang haben würden. Doch ihr kleines Mädchen hatte so glücklich gewirkt. _'Sie werden so sein, wie ich. Ich bin kein Freak, wie alle immer behauptet haben. Dort werde ich ganz bestimmt Freunde finden.'_ Die Sehnsucht, die aus diesen Worten sprach, hatte letztendlich den Ausschlag gegeben.

**Flashback Ende**

Und nun war sie hier – angekommen in einer Welt, von der sie lediglich eine vage Ahnung besaß. Professor McGonagall hatte sie zwei Tage nach ihrem Antrittsbesuch in die Winkelgasse begleitet. Nach diesem ersten Mal war sie mit Hilfe ihrer verschrobenen weitläufigen Nachbarin – die sich als Lektorin beim Verlag Obscurus aus der Winkelgasse herausstellte – mehrmals mit ihrer Familie in die Winkelgasse zurückgekehrt, wo Hermione für Stunden in Flourish & Blotts oder manchmal auch in der Magischen Menagerie verschwunden war. Hier hatte sie nicht nur gleich am ersten Tag ihren ersten Zauberstab und auch ihre erste Ausgabe von _Geschichte Hogwarts'_ gekauft, sondern nur kurze Zeit später auch andere Bücher über die magische Welt.

Nicht alles, was sie in ihren neuen Büchern gelesen hatte, hatte ihre Freude auf diese neue Welt bestärkt. Oh ja, sie hoffte inständig, dass sie nun endlich Freunde finden würde, hier, in dieser Welt, in der sie alle die gleichen Voraussetzungen mitbrachten – ihre Magie. Doch sie hatte auch von den Schattenseiten in der Zaubererwelt gelesen, von den Gefahren, die noch vor wenigen Jahren in der Gestalt von Du-weißt-schon-wem die magische Welt bedroht hatten, von Harry Potter und dem Wort _Schlammblut_. Das alles machte ihr eine Heidenangst, auch wenn sie ihren Eltern gerade über diese speziellen Aspekte der Zaubererwelt nichts erzählte, um sie nicht noch mehr zu beunruhigen. Es war ohnehin bereits schwer genug für ihre Eltern, gerade für ihren Dad, zu dem sie schon immer ein besonders inniges Verhältnis gehabt hatte.

Sie konnte nicht verstehen, was die Reinblüter dazu bewog, muggelgeborene Hexen und Zauberer abzulehnen oder gar zu verfolgen. Selbst in ihrem Buch _Große Chronik der Geschehnisse in der Zaubererwelt im zwanzigsten Jahrhundert_ ,das über fast alles Auskunft gab, hatte sie dazu keine zufriedenstellenden Antworten gefunden. Deshalb hatte sie nicht nur einmal versucht, mit Mrs. Fawley darüber zu sprechen, um mehr Informationen zu erhalten und sich selbst ein Bild zu machen. Es wäre etwas anderes, von den Geschehnissen der Vergangenheit aus dem Blickwinkel eines anderen Menschen zu erfahren und nicht nur in leblosen Bücher Tatsachen auszumachen, von denen sie nicht wusste, ob es sich um wirkliche Fakten handelte oder dies vielmehr nur beschönigende und kaschierende Darstellungen waren, doch die Reinblüterin wollte oder konnte nicht mit einer Zehnjährigen – noch dazu Muggelgeborenen – über die Hintergründe oder überhaupt über diese dunklen Zeiten sprechen.

Es hatte Hermione zutiefst erschreckt, in der zahlenmäßig wohl nicht allzu großen magischen Gemeinschaft Rassenhass vorzufinden. Erst nach und nach war ihr bewusst geworden, dass gerade sie selbst davon betroffen gewesen wäre, da allein ihre Abstammung von Muggeln sie zu einem Zielobjekt gemacht hätte. Doch all dies hatte sie einen Entschluss fassen lassen: Sie hatte sich felsenfest vorgenommen, jedem in ihrem neuen Umfeld vom ersten Tag an mit den besten schulischen Leistungen, die sie bewerkstelligen konnte, zu beweisen, dass sie in diese magische Welt gehörte, dass sie jedes Recht hatte, sich Hexe zu nennen. Niemand – und schon gar nicht die Reinblüter – sollte jemals ihren Platz in der Zaubererwelt in Frage stellen. Und genau so hatte sie mit ihrem muggelgeborenen Fuß ihren ersten Schritt in die Große Halle gemacht: selbstbewusst und stolz darauf, eine Hexe zu sein, mit einem strahlenden Lächeln – und vielleicht auch ein wenig altklug, doch das war ihr in diesem Moment nicht bewusst.

»Hermione Granger«, hörte sie Professor McGonagalls Stimme ihren Namen nennen, was alle anderen Gedanken augenblicklich aus ihrem Kopf verdrängte.

Langsam ging sie hinüber zu dem dreibeinigen Stuhl. »Nur keine Panik, nur keine Panik«, murmelte sie wie eine Litanei vor sich hin, ohne die merkwürdigen Blicke ihrer zukünftigen Klassenkameraden oder von Professor McGonagall zu bemerken.

Schweigen empfing sie, als sie sich auf den dreibeinigen Stuhl setzte und der Hut ihr beinahe über die Augen rutschte. Angespanntes Schweigen, das sich über eine solch lange Zeitspanne ausdehnte, dass diese es unangenehm werden ließ.

 _> Ah ja …<_, hörte sie dann eine leise, ihr unbekannte Stimme direkt in ihrem Kopf sagen. _> Dies scheint keine einfache Entscheidung zu werden.<_ Das musste der Sprechende Hut sein, der in _Geschichte Hogwarts'_ beschrieben war, und der die neuen Erstklässler in ihre Häuser einsortieren würde.

 _> Warum?<, _dachte sie mit gerunzelter Kinderstirn. _> Ich habe alles über dich und Hogwarts gelesen. Ravenclaw wäre das Haus, in dem ich am besten lernen könnte, was ich für diese Welt wissen muss, in der ich jetzt leben werde.<_ Oh ja, sie hatte sich lange darüber Gedanken gemacht, in welchem der drei Häuser sie landen würde, denn Slytherin kam ja sowieso nicht in Betracht.

 _> Ravenclaw, so, so. Ja, Bücher sind wohl deine Leidenschaft, wie ich sehen kann. Aber danach geht es nicht immer.<_ Ein leises glucksendes Lachen begleitete diese Worte. _ >Das gehört allerdings nicht zu den Sortierungsgründen, die für mich ausschlaggebend sind.<_

_> Was meinst du damit? Ich möchte so viel wie möglich über die Zaubererwelt lernen …<_

_> Sicher willst du das. Doch wichtig für die Auswahl sind auch andere Dinge, Kind<_,erklärte er entschieden. _ >Ja, Ravenclaw könnte dir Wissen vermitteln, doch es wäre trockenes __theoretisches Wissen. Und du würdest dich mehr mit Büchern, als mit Menschen beschäftigen. Das ist nicht, was du brauchst. Ich sehe so viel mehr in dir … < _Abermals verfiel er in Schweigen, als ob sein geistiges Auge ganz tief Hermiones Denken und ihre Gefühlswelt erforschte. _ >Hast du dir nicht noch etwas ganz Spezielles von dieser neuen Welt versprochen?<_

 _> Mein größter Wunsch ist es, Freunde zu finden …<_, dachte sie sehnsuchtsvoll.

_> Das ist es, was ich meinte. Ich denke—< _

_> Aber ich möchte nicht nach Hufflepuff!<_, unterbrach sie ihn resolut. Sie klang sogar ein klein wenig trotzig und es fehlte nur noch, dass sie mit ihrem Fuß in Gedanken aufstampfen würde. Hufflepuff hatte ganz unten auf ihrer Liste gestanden, nachdem sie das Für und Wider bezüglich der drei Häuser abgewogen hatte.

 _> Hufflepuff? Niemand hat etwas von Hufflepuff gesagt. Ich überlege …<_ Wieder schwieg die Stimme in ihrem Kopf, doch dieses Mal war die Stille nicht derartig belastend. _> Du bringst alle Voraussetzungen dafür mit … Slytherin—<_

 _> Slytherin? Ich bin muggelgeboren. Niemand von den Reinblütern würde mich jemals dort dulden.<_ Sie konnte gar nicht so schnell denken, wie sie sich dagegen zur Wehr setzen musste. Angst stieg in ihr auf. Wie konnte er Slytherin auch nur in Erwägung ziehen?

 _> Oh, bei Merlin, wie konnte ich das vergessen. Slytherin wäre das perfekte Haus für dich gewesen. Natürlich kann ich dich nicht dorthin schicken<_, sagte der Hut seufzend, sobald ihm bewusst wurde, welchen Fehler er beinahe begangen hatte. Doch ein Stück Wehmut blieb in seiner Stimme erhalten, als er sagte: _> Allerdings ist da eine Unmenge an Verstand in deinem Kopf. Und Logik. Und ein riesiges Talent für Magie. Es ist eine Schande. So viel __Ehrgeiz und Cleverness einfach vergeudet, nur weil Slytherin keine Muggelgeborenen akzeptiert. <_

 _> Dann ist es doch Ravenclaw<_, dachte Hermione triumphierend.

_> Nein, mein Kind. Für Ravenclaw bist du viel zu temperamentvoll, beherzt und couragiert. Das tue ich dir und der Zaubererwelt nicht an. Dort würdest du verdorren. Du willst dich beweisen, willst jedem zeigen, dass du zu Recht in Hogwarts bist … Was hältst du von Gryffindor?< _

_> Aber ich bin nicht mutig oder abenteuerlustig! Ich will lernen …<_, begann sie, dieses Mal jedoch war es sie, die abrupt unterbrochen wurde.

 _> Ich hätte dich so gern nach Slytherin geschickt<_, sagte der Sprechende Hut voller Bedauern in der Stimme, als ob er sie überhaupt nicht gehört hätte – und auch mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihr. _> Du hättest dort das gefunden, was du dir am meisten ersehnst: Wissen über die magische Welt, über alte __Traditionen und Überlieferungen. Ja, und vielleicht sogar echte Freundschaft. Und ich glaube, auch eine Menge deiner Fragen wären dort beantwortet worden, kein Zweifel. Doch dann eben … <_

»GRYFFINDOR!«, rief der Hut laut.

Für einen Moment ziemlich verblüfft, sprang Hermione dann jedoch mit einem strahlenden Lächeln hoch und rannte hinüber zum Gryffindor-Tisch, wo Beifall und Jubel ertönte. Auch wenn sie nicht in das Haus einsortiert worden war, in das sie ursprünglich gewollt hatte und von dem sie felsenfest überzeugt gewesen war, dass sie dort hingehörte, so war sie doch froh, nicht in Slytherin gelandet zu sein. Nein, sie konnte die Gedanken des Sprechenden Hutes nicht nachvollziehen. _> Wie konnte er einfach vergessen, dass ich muggelgeboren bin? Das ist keine Bagatelle.<_ Es schauerte sie noch im Nachhinein, wenn sie an diese Beinahe-Katastrophe dachte. Heute Abend, im Bett, würde sie noch einmal alles in Ruhe durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Da gab es immer noch einige Dinge, bei denen sie sich nicht sicher war, was er gemeint haben könnte.

Sie beobachtete nun von ihrem Platz aus die weitere Einsortierung der neuen Erstklässler, darunter auch von Harry Potter, über den sie so viel gelesen und den sie kurz auf der Zugfahrt hierher kennengelernt hatte. Der Jubel war unbeschreiblich, als auch er vom Sprechenden Hut zu einem Gryffindor erklärt wurde. Ihr Blick schweifte dann zum ersten Mal, seit sie die Große Halle betreten hatte, durch die Große Halle, über die anderen Haustische und zur verzauberten Decke hinauf, um anschließend am Lehrertisch hängenzubleiben, der sich auf einer erhöhten Plattform befand. Sie erkannte sofort den Schulleiter, Albus Dumbledore, den sie bereits auf Schokofroschkarten gesehen hatte (oh ja, sie hatte sie zu sammeln begonnen – sie waren interessant und außerdem schmeckte die Schokolade wirklich lecker).

Sowohl die Augen von Schulleiter Dumbledore als auch von Professor McGonagall waren auf ihren Tisch – und dabei wohl eher auf Harry Potter – gerichtet. _> Nun, das ist kein Wunder, ist er doch der Junge-der-überlebt-hat.<_ Langsam ließ sie ihren Blick nach links wandern, der unvermittelt auf einem noch relativ jungen Zauberer mit rabenschwarzen halblangen Haaren hängenblieb. Irgendetwas wurde in ihr wachgerüttelt, ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen, eine längst verschollen geglaubte Erinnerung an einen Geburtstag in Schottland und eine Burg. Dies war dieselbe Hakennase, es waren dieselben bohrenden Augen, die von einer ganz besonderen Schwärze zu sein schienen, und der Zauberer lächelte auch jetzt nicht, ganz im Gegenteil. _> Kann es sein …? Kein Zweifel?<_Wie als Antwort darauf durchflutete sie wie damals dieses Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit, das sie sich nicht erklären konnte.

Hermione hörte, wie Harry Potter einen älteren rothaarigen Jungen mit dem Abzeichen des Vertrauensschülers fragte: »Wer ist dieser Lehrer neben Professor Quirrell?«*

»Oh, das ist Professor Snape, Hauslehrer von Slytherin«*, antwortete dieser.

»Was unterrichtet er?«*

»Zaubertränke. Aber jeder weiß, dass er scharf auf Dunkle Künste ist. Er ist seit Jahren hinter Quirrells Job her.«*, sagte der Vertrauensschüler abfällig.

Die Worte _Slytherin_ und _Dunkle Künste_ ließen sie aufhorchen. Sie schaute zu Harry Potter hinüber und folgte dessen Blick zum Lehrertisch, um dann zu begreifen, dass die beiden genau von dem Zauberer sprachen, der noch vor wenigen Sekunden auch ihre Gedanken beherrscht hatte. _> Slytherin. Der Hut hat so sehr bedauert, dass er mich nicht nach Slytherin schicken konnte. Hat er meine Erinnerung gesehen?<_

Sie fühlte eine Welle aus Enttäuschung über sich hinwegschwappen, als sie daran dachte, dass Professor Snape – der Mann, der über viele Jahre nicht aus ihren Träumen wegzudenken gewesen war – ihr Hauslehrer gewesen wäre, wenn sie nach Slytherin einsortiert worden wäre. Sie glaubte für einen Augenblick wieder die Hand auf ihrem Rücken zu spüren, die so viel Sicherheit und Geborgenheit ausgestrahlt hatte. Doch dann machte sie sich klar, dass dieses Haus für eine Muggelgeborene keine Option war.

*'*'*'*'*

Obsidianschwarze Augen schienen forschend auf Potters Gesicht gerichtet zu sein, während er sich Quirrell zuwandte. Doch in Wirklichkeit beobachtete er das Mädchen mit dem buschigen Haar, das neben dem Jungen-der-überlebt-hatte saß. Er hatte schon bei ihrem ersten Hereinkommen das Strahlen auf ihrem Gesicht gesehen, ein Strahlen, das er in dieser Form noch bei keiner anderen muggelgeborenen Hexe erlebt hatte. Einen Augenblick später beobachtete er, wie Potter sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an die Stirn griff, und runzelte innerlich die Stirn. Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf seinen Gesprächspartner, Quirrell, um dann seinen Blick wieder zu dem Mädchen am Gryffindor-Tisch wandern zu lassen.

Er hatte sie fast augenblicklich wiedererkannt, auch wenn seit ihrer Begegnung auf dem Turm Jahre vergangen waren, und er damals ihren Namen nicht erfahren hatte. _> Hermione Granger.<_ Und doch war er sich sofort sicher gewesen, nachdem sie nach ihrem Aufruf durch Minerva McGonagall auf dem dreibeinigen Stuhl Platz genommen hatte. Aus dem ernsten kleinen Mädchen schien ein ernsthaftes größeres Mädchen geworden zu sein, mit dem auch der Sprechende Hut offensichtlich seine Probleme gehabt hatte. Mit wachsendem Erstaunen hatte er zur Kenntnis genommen, wie dieses elfjährige Mädchen beinahe zu einem der in Hogwarts absolut seltenen Hutklemmer geworden war, als die Zeit, die sie auf dem dreibeinigen Stuhl verbrachte, sich zu mehreren Minuten ausdehnte, ohne dass der Hut zu einer Entscheidung kam. Auch wenn er neugierig war, warum die Einsortierung so lange gebraucht hatte, würde er die Gründe dafür wohl nie erfahren.

Dies war nun wirklich nicht die erste Auswahlzeremonie, der er beiwohnte, doch so sehr er sein Gedächtnis auch anstrengte – er konnte sich nur an ein einziges Mal erinnern, dass ein Erstklässler solch eine lange Zeit auf dem dreibeinigen Stuhl verbracht hatte, bis der Sprechende Hut seine Entscheidung verkündete, und das war bereits im zweiten Jahr seiner Anstellung als Professor gewesen. Er war nicht nur ein klein wenig erstaunt gewesen, als Hermione Granger in Gryffindor einsortiert worden war, da er mit sich selbst darauf gewettet hatte – ein Steckenpferd, dem er bei jeder Einsortierungszeremonie, bei jedem neuen Schüler frönte, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben – dass Ravenclaw ihr neues Zuhause sein würde. Normalerweise lag er mit seinen gedanklichen Voraussagen nicht derartig daneben.

Das Willkommensfest war nun in vollem Gange. Seit sich die Aufregung der Schüler über ihren berühmten neuen Mitschüler und Neu-Gryffindor gelegt hatte, war die Einsortierung in gewohnten Bahnen verlaufen und er hatte Zeit, seinen Blick quer durch die Große Halle und über die Haustische schweifen zu lassen. Der Slytherin-Haustisch hatte einige interessante Neuzugänge zu verzeichnen, darunter auch den Sohn eines seiner wenigen Freunde, Draco Malfoy, der mit einem selbstgefälligen, hochmütigen Lächeln zwischen seinen beiden Gorillas, Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle,saß. Sowohl diese drei Jungen, als auch der etwas verloren wirkende und einsam vor sich hin blickende Theodore Nott, waren die Kinder von Zauberern, die Severus nur zu gut aus einem dunklen Teil seiner Vergangenheit kannte.

Er riskierte aus dem Augenwinkel heraus einen weiteren verstohlen Blick hinüber zum Gryffindor-Tisch, während er sich weiterhin mit Quirrell unterhielt und sich dem ausgezeichneten Essen widmete, das die Hauselfen des Schlosses gezaubert hatten. Harry Potter schien sich bereits bestens mit den anderen Gryffindors um sich herum zu verstehen, während sich Hermione Granger immer noch begierig darauf umschaute, alles ihr Neue und Unbekannte in ihrem Umfeld in sich aufzusaugen. Nach wie vor sprach der Enthusiasmus nicht nur aus ihren Augen, ihre gesamte Körpersprache schrie regelrecht: »Seht alle her, ich bin eine Hexe!«

Severus wusste nicht, ob sie ihn wiedererkennen würde oder ob sie sich überhaupt an ihre Begegnung auf dem Turm erinnerte, schließlich war sie damals gerade wohl erst fünf oder sechs Jahre alt gewesen. Allerdings hielt er es für ziemlich unwahrscheinlich. Kinder vergaßen schnell. Und jetzt, da sie in Gryffindor einsortiert worden war, würde er sowieso keine großartigen Berührungspunkte mit ihr haben, wenn man einmal vom Unterricht absah. Nicht, dass er erwartet hatte, dass der Sprechende Hut sie nach Slytherin schicken würde – irgendetwas hatte ihm schon in dem Moment auf dem Turm gesagt, dass die Kleine, die gerade derartig fasziniert auf das Schloss und die Ländereien von Hogwarts starrte, nicht in einer magischen Familie aufgewachsen, sondern muggelgeboren war.

Bis heute hatte er keine Erklärung dafür gefunden, was ihn damals dazu getrieben hatte, auf den nur für magische Menschen sichtbaren und zugänglichen Nord-Turm von Carbisdale Castle zu steigen, noch dazu mitten in der Woche und am Beginn eines neuen Schuljahres. Vielleicht war es nur Zufall gewesen, wobei er daran nicht recht glauben konnte, vielleicht allerdings Schicksal oder Vorsehung, er wusste es nicht. _> Ich werde auf jeden Fall ein Auge auf sie behalten<_, nahm er sich vor. Als er dieses Mal aufblickte, traf er unvermittelt auf ein Paar schokoladenbrauner Augen, die ihn unverhohlen anstarrten. Das beantwortete seine Frage.

*'*'*'*'*

Hermione konnte ihre Augen einfach nicht abwenden, obwohl ihre Eltern ihr beigebracht hatten, dass es sehr unhöflich war, jemanden auf diese Weise anzustarren. Sie freute sich bereits jetzt auf Zaubertränke, da ihr dieses Fach neben Verwandlung und Zauberkunst schon beim ersten Anschauen ihrer neuen Schulbücher als absolut faszinierend erschienen war. Und _er_ war ihr Professor – der Mann von der Burg, dessen Hand Sicherheit und Geborgenheit ausgestrahlt hatte, und den auch jetzt noch eine dunkle, mysteriöse Aura umgab. Auch wenn dieser rothaarige Vertrauensschüler, nach seinem abfälligen Ton zu urteilen, als er mit Harry Potter gesprochen hatte, offensichtlich keine gute Meinung von ihm hatte. Wer auch immer er sein mochte – _wie_ auch immer er sein mochte, würde die Zukunft zeigen. Hermione allerdings war zuversichtlich.

 

**ENDE**

 

(*) Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone, chapter 7, The Sorting Hat

 


End file.
